Seule dans son coeur
by Sabaku no Nozomi
Summary: Aprés que Asuka se soit fait violé mentalement par l'ange, elle tombe dan sun semicoma


Seule dans son cœur…

Titre : Seule dans son cœur…

Auteur : Sabaku no Nozomi

E-mail de l'auteur : aizenteppapourvousservirhotmail.fr

Genre : One-Shot/k

Résumé : L'histoire se passe du point de vue d'Asuka, inconsciente après quelle se soit fait violée mentalement par l'ange. Elle part aussi du point de vue du film The End Of Evangelion, quand Shinji se masturbe à côté d'elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je regarde le plafond de l'hôpital. Je ne le supportais pas : j'avais été violée, souillée… Mes souvenirs, mon âme, mon cœur… Tout avait été mis à nu ! Mais pas par n'importe qui, en plus : par un ange ! Un ange ! Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas…

Je suis ici maintenant…Avec mon âme violée. Pourquoi Shinji n'est pas sortit pour me sauver ? Il est sortit pour Rei, pour la sauver... Que lui trouve t il ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?Pourquoi est-ce cette banale fille qui ma sauvée ?

/\BIP/\

Dire qu'ils ont sortie l'Eva-01 pour Rei, mais pas pour moi ! C'est injuste ! Je ne le supporte pas ! Maintenant, il vient tous les jours. Mais, j'en ai rien à faire ! J'aurais voulu Kaji-kun mais c'est Misato qui l'intéresse ! Je pilote ces poupées : elles auraient du m'obéir ! Et cet ange… Comment ce fait-il que je me suis fait battue aussi facilement ! Parce que je suis la plus…Non c'est impossible ! Shinji est parfait : il sait tout faire ! Je n'ai battu aucun ange mes propres moyens… Le premier, Shinji m'a aidée, le second encore Shinji, qui m'a aidée… Pour le 3éme c'est plus lourd, les 3 Evas, le 4éme encore Shinji, le 5éme j'ia failli… je me suis fait souillée, violée, par cette chose horrible, je ne suis plus bonne a rien ! Aidez-moi… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai que des questions sans réponses. Ce n'est pas grave… Moi, tout le monde s'en fiche, je ne peux plus me synchroniser avec l'Eva correctement, et cet homme Kaworu, va sûrement prendre ma place. Et alors ? Shinji sera là, il nous sauvera tous ! Sans aucune exception, moi je ne serais qu'un pion. En attendant je suis dans cet endroit, sombre, lugubre et froid. Seule…

/\BIP/\

Je bougeais, comme toute personne dans le sommeil, si je dort…Après tout, tous semble si réelle. Je ne sais pas… mais je crois que si je dort, je me sens si bien, si chaude, quand un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère, seulement je ne suis pas un bébé !

Quelqu'un vient me rendre visite ! Shinji je sûre ! En fait je ne sais pas vraiment. Je dors, du moins ça le laisse paraître, ou peut-être que je ne veut rien faire, rester las…Être un bébé… Mais je n'en suis pas un ! Mais si doux, si calme et réconfortant quand on est comme ça sans bouger, seule, tranquille, comme dans la mer…Être seule dans son cœur comme moi…

_- Bonjour…Asuka…Tu vas mieux ?_

_- …_

_- Réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu le peux !_

_- …_

_- Asuka, s'il te plaît, j'ai peur !_

_- …_

/\BIP/\

Je ne vais pas lui répondre, je ne veut pas, je ne peut pas, je rêve, c'est juste un rêve...Un simple...Rêve…Si il veut réponse qu'il aille voir Rei…

_- Asuka…Elles me font peurs…L'Eva-01, Rei…_

_- …_

_- Asuka ! Allez réveille-toi !_

_- …_

/\BIP/\

Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Tu me dégoûte ! Arrête ça ! C'est horrible !

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? …Je…Je me dégoûte !_

_-…_

_-Je suis horrible_

Oui tu l'es ! Mais comment savoir si c'est bien cela qu'il a dit ? Il me répugne !

C'est un sale…Pervers ! Je me sens souillée, encore…

/\BIP/\

De toute manière, ce n'est qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, rien n'est vrai…Si seulement…

Franchement, pour le moment seul Shinji vient. Personne ne pense à venir à part lui… D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui ? Il se sent coupable, peut-être ? Il n'a pas réussit à me sauver alors il se rattrape, mais il me dégoûte, ne vient plus me voir ! Ne fait plus jamais ça !

Pourtant, s'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il m'aime, il me trouve attirante, avec ce corps de rêve, mais qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui… Moi ?

/\BIP/\

Ce bruit…Il m'énerve !

/\BIP/\

Il m'agace ! Mia sil n'est peut-être pas vrai, il dure depuis 5jour je crois, et ça ne s'arrête pas ! Comme les fond sonore dans les films, mais je ne suis pas dans les films, je suis réelle !

/\BIP/\

Ce bruit d'oscilloscope, ça doit leurs faire plaisir…Ils savent au moins que je suis en vie…

/\BIP/\

Arrêtez ! Je n'en plus aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! Je ne suis plus bonne à rien ! S'il vous plait ! Shinji sauvera le monde ! Mais ne me laissez pas comme ça !

De toute manière vous vous en fichez ! A dire vrai moi aussi, je suis si bien, recroquevillée, comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, nourrie, logée, au chaud… bien au chaud, jusqu'au jour où il sort, où il voit le monde, mais moi je ne suis pas comme les autres, je suis spéciale comme ma mère le voulait ! Je suis faite « in vitro. »Et alors ? J'avais été choisie, ma mère était morte, ça ne servait à rien. Je la hais, elle m'a abandonnée, elle a prit cette poupée pour moi ! Elle avais cessé d'être ma mère, elle s'est sucidée…Le jour je… Et alors ! Elle se moque de tous ce que je pense ! Elle se moque qu'elle hante mes rêves ! Moi je ne m'en fiche pas ! Maman répond moi ! Pour une fois !

/\BIP/\

Quel bruit incessant ! Arrêtez-le !

…

De toute manière, c'est le fond sonore de mon rêve, comme une berceuse qui se répète…

Mais je ne bouge pas, tout influent, et je suit…

Mais toujours dans cet endroit sombre et froid, ou personne ne me regarde…Maman, regardes-moi ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Me souvenir de ça, je ne veux pas ! L'ange ma souillée, il ma fait revivre ce que j'avais oublié avec tant de difficulté, et j'ai perdu !

/\BIP/\

Je ne bougerais pas ! Je ne veux pas bouger ! Je ne bougerais pas ! Je ne veux pas bouger ! De toute manière, on me retirera _(Futur ou passé simple ? Futur je crois…)_le pilotage de l'Eva. Ca ne sert à rien de bouger ou sortir de ce coma…

/\BIP/\

C'est bizarre, la berceuse machinale ralentit, et s'estompe…Pourquoi ?

/\BIP/\

/\BIP/\

/\BIP/\

/\BI...

_« Alerte de niveau 1 » _crie une voix mécanique

On me soulève ? Où est-ce que l'on m'emmène ? Dite-le moi !

…

Ca y'est on m'a reposé. Mais où ? Des secousses ? Encore ? Que se passe t'il ?

Il n'y a plus ce bruit… J'en ai marre de ses secousses, il faudrait que je me reveille…

_-Je ne veux pas mourir…  
Je ne veux pas mourir…Je ne veux pas mourir…Je ne veux pas mourir…Je ne veux pas mourir…JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !_

Je vois quelqu'un…C'est…Ma…Maman…Tu était là ? Depuis toujours…Oui depuis tu me protége n'est pas ?

Mon rêve se finit ! je sais que tu es là ! Que tu me protége ! Toujours, et encore !


End file.
